ppiafandomcom-20200215-history
Consultancies
University schools of Management evolved into 'Business' Schools granting MBAs. Business Schools spawned Consultancy Businesses which, among other things, bring Management thinking out of academia into real world business. The major Guru of Management is Peter Drucker, one of Peter Drucker's quotes is "You either make profit or you do good, you cant do both" which gives us insight into the philosophy behind the whole agenda. Consultancies are very influential, they command huge fees for giving 'advice' to businesses and government officials. Top Consultants are incredibly rich and worshipped like gods in the business world. Consultants oversaw much of the outsourcing of the past few decades and earned vast sums doing so. Some examples of top consultancies are: KPMG, Deloitte, PricewaterhouseCoopers, Ernst & Young, McKinsey & Company, Boston Consulting Group, Monitor Group, Accenture - Originally Arthur Anderson, Enrons auditors, First Spring Corporation provides management and financial consultancy services Top consultants are often interchangeable with government positions. Many consultants advise politicians in various capacities, some are employed directly. They often head audit offices and other regulators, such as the UK National Audit Office, a conflict of interest. Bloomberg Businessweek called him 'The Man Who Invented Management,' Peter Ferdinand Drucker (November 19, 1909 – November 11, 2005) was a writer, management consultant, and self-described “social ecologist.” His books and scholarly and popular articles explored how humans are organized across the business, government and the nonprofit sectors of society. He is one of the best-known and most widely influential thinkers and writers on the subject of management theory and practice. His writings have predicted many of the major developments of the late twentieth century, including privatization and decentralization; the rise of Japan to economic world power; the decisive importance of marketing; and the emergence of the information society with its necessity of lifelong learning "You either make profit or you do good, you cant do both" - Peter Drucker (Gordon Goodman lecture with Dr Ashok Khosla ) Consultancies have links with Academia via Harvard Business School. A twenty year veteran of Mckinsey, Luis Antonio Ubiñas, currently runs the Ford Foundation KPMG runs global tax summits around the world It was revealed David Leather, was “seconded” from Ernst & Young, to be chief executive of the Greater Manchester Passenger Transport Executive (GMPTE), earning £540,000 a year link Ex head of MI6, Sir Richard Dearlove, is an advisor to Monitor group. Saif Gaddafi asked Monitor group to draw up plans for the economic reform in Libya, which would open it up to international business. Rockefeller Foundation gave a grant to Monitor Company Group LP of 350,000. Monitor was first hired by the Muammar Gaddafi-led Libyan government in 2005 to assess the state of Libya’s economy, develop plans for economic modernization and reform of the banking system, and train leaders from different sectors of society. The work did not involve any wider political reforms in the North African nation. According to a 2007 memo from Monitor to Libya's intelligence chief which was subsequently obtained by the National Conference for the Libyan Opposition and posted on the internet in 2009, Monitor entered into further contracts with the Libyan regime in 2006 which were worth at least $3m (£1.8m) per year plus expenses. According to the memo these contracts were for a campaign to "enhance international understanding and appreciation of Libya... emphasize the emergence of the new Libya... and introduce Muammar Qadhafi as a thinker and intellectual." In connection with these contracts Monitor engaged and flew to Libya several leading Western academics, including Anthony Giddens of the London School of Economics (LSE), Joseph Nye of Harvard’s Kennedy School, Benjamin Barber of Rutgers University and Michael Porter. Monitor also provided research support for a doctoral thesis which Gaddafi's son, Saif al-Islam Gaddafi, submitted to the LSE. During this period Monitor also proposed a separate project to write a book for a fee of $2.45 million, to be published in Gaddafi's name and which would "allow the reader to hear Gaddafi elaborate, in his own words and in conversation with renowned international experts, his core ideas on individual freedom, direct democracy vs. representative democracy, and the role of state and religion". The book was never completed and Monitor later stated that the project had been a "serious mistake on our part". Monitor's work for the Libyan government, and its hiring of academics in connection with it, became the subject of increasing scrutiny and controversy after Gaddafi’s forces attacked anti-government protesters in February 2011. Questions arose about whether Monitor should have registered as a foreign lobbyist under the Foreign Agents Registration Act (FARA) in connection with its work in Libya. During this time details also came to public notice of the role which Monitor had played in the writing of Saif Gaddafi's thesis submitted to the LSE. This, combined with public exposure of wider connections between the LSE and Libya, resulted in the resignation of its director, Howard Davies. In March 2011, Monitor announced that it had launched an internal investigation into its work for the Libyan government. In May 2011, Monitor announced it would register some of its past work in Libya with the U.S. Department of Justice in accordance with FARA. Around the same time, Mark Fuller, Monitor Group's founder, chairman, and CEO, announced his resignation, which, according to Monitor executives, had been planned for several months. The company said it would also register for work with Jordan. Arthur D. Little is an international management consulting firm. The company played key roles in the development of business strategy, operations research, the word processor, the first synthetic penicillin, LexisNexis, and NASDAQ. ADL produced the European Commission's first white paper on telecommunications deregulation, Notable current and former employees: Bruce Doolin Henderson was the founder of the Boston Consulting Group (BCG). The Economist magazine stated that Henderson did more to change the way business is done in the United States than any other man in American business history. Charles de Ganahl Koch co-owner, chairman of the board and chief executive officer of Koch Industries Inc. H. Donald Wilson, a database pioneer and entrepreneur. In 1949, he did some volunteer work for the United World Federalists (UWF) World Federalist Movement. In June 1949, he was recruited by Cord Meyer to be Office manager of the New York State Branch of the United World Federalists. He then worked in various capacities for UWF in New York, Connecticut and New England. As Executive Director of the Connecticut Branch December 1950 - April 1952, he planned and managed a fight in the Connecticut Legislature concerning federalist legislation adopted in 1949 and attacked by many isolationist groups. Then he was asked to become Executive Director of the New England Council, which he had helped organize. Among the lifelong friends who were leaders of the UWF were Norman Cousins, the editor of Saturday Review magazine, Randolph Compton and Dorothy Danforth Compton, C. Max Stanley, and George C. Holt. All of them went on to distinguish themselves as leaders on key issues of the times such as nuclear disarmament, world peace, support for the U.N., population control, and civil and human rights. Mr. Wilson remained involved in international issues for the rest of his life. He was active in Washington DC in the mid-1970s as Chairman of the United World Federalists, by then a smaller movement. With Margaret Mead, Father Theodore Hesburgh, Robert McNamara and James Grant, he founded New Directions, an ambitious attempt to create a citizen's lobby on international issues. He believed that modern lobbying techniques were essential to creating political support for international issues. In 1964, he was appointed by President Lyndon Johnson as Peace Corps director for Ethiopia, the third largest country program. He pushed for a National Service program for the United States for many years after. Albert Angrisani, is a former Assistant U.S. Secretary of Labor and Chief of Staff. Angrisani served as Vice President of Chase Manhattan Bank in New York from 1972 to 1980. Fischer Sheffey Black an American economist, best known as one of the authors of the famous Black–Scholes equation. Bernard Vonnegut was an American atmospheric scientist who created weather modification Plundering the Public Sector link Blackwater (XE) is sometimes known as Blackwater Security Consulting Category:All